


Bowling Isn't For Everyone

by BreakOutThatCage



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bowling AU, Confident! Niall, Dominant! Liam?, Employee! Josh, Frustrated! Liam, I think I should stop with the tags now, Liam And Niall Fancy the pants off each other, M/M, Nervous! Liam (A tad), Pining! Liam (A tad), Pining! Niall (A tad), Uni AU, Zayn Louis and Harry appear at the end, oh god I'm awful at tagging, sorry - Freeform, they're a bunch of cute twats in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 09:56:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1158241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreakOutThatCage/pseuds/BreakOutThatCage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So! I noticed that you really suck at bowling." Niall began rather bluntly, and Liam tried and failed to fight the blush from his cheeks, because of course Niall, of all people, had to see him make a bloody twat of himself. "So I figured I'd come over and end your suffering. Maybe me teaching you how to bowl will do you good."</p>
<p>or</p>
<p>{Liam has joined a bowling team, and is absolute shit at bowling. He goes in a couple of hours to practice, and Niall notices. Fluff ensues, I believe.</p>
<p>Trust me, it sounds worse than it actually is.}</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bowling Isn't For Everyone

**Author's Note:**

> So, yeah, here's this ! This was based off of a prompt that was given to me!
> 
> It sucks and I'm sorryyyy! I hope you like it!
> 
> I accidently posted it before, about a week ago, before I was finished so here is the finished product!
> 
> Please let me know if you like it? Kudos and subscribe and comment and I'll love you forever ! 
> 
> I hope you at least enjoy it :) xx

Liam doesn't even know _why_ he joined the bloody bowling team in the first place. Liam knew _very_ well that he was absolutely rubbish at bowling. Maybe the reason he joined was because of the fact that his three best mates had their own bowling team and invited Liam to join, or maybe it was the fact that they didn't really invite him to join, rather they _forced_ him to. 

Liam groaned in aggravation as yet another ball rolled right into the gutter. That's all that's been happening the past hour, Liam constantly getting gutter after gutter, and he was getting _mad_. And it was then that Liam also realized that this full hour of bowling has been nothing but a waste of his money, and that was the final straw.

"Fuck this!" he growled, throwing his hands up in frustration, stomping over to an open bench and plopping himself down on the seat, arms crossed over his chest and a deep pout on his face. He ignored the confused stares that were sent his way, instead eyeing the ten bowling pins at the end of the lane that haven't even _been knocked down yet._

See, Liam had come to the bowling alley a couple of hours early before he had to bowl with his mates, hoping to get some practice so they wouldn't make fun of him more than they already _do_. Of course, Liam screwed himself over no matter what now, because not only has he wasted his money, he also wasted his time because either way his mates were going to give him shit for it. He was just fed up with everything at that point, and was prepared to do _anything_ to knock those pins down. Even if it meant throwing himself down the bloody lane, he would _do_ _it_.

 

 

*********

 

 

"Aye, Niall, isn't that Liam over? Like, _the_ Liam, that you _never_ shut up-"

"Don't you dare-"

"Why are you just watching him like that, you _creepy_ little-" Josh began to tease, as he threw his arm over Niall's shoulders, but Niall immediately pushed him off, flushing a deep shade of red.

"Fuck off, would ya?" Niall pouted as Josh began to laugh at him. "I'm not bloody watching him, like, like _that_ , you arse. I was just... _observing_ , how awful Liam is at bowling. I swear, I'm not being creepy."

Josh snorted. "Seems pretty creepy to me."

"Yeah, well no one asked for your opinion, Devine." Niall sneered, and scowled when Josh only began to laugh even harder.

"Just go talk to him, mate. Liam seems like a sweet lad, what's the worst that could happen?" Josh suggested, elbowing Niall, and Niall just sighed, leaning onto the counter and dropping his head into his arms.

"I just...I can't, Josh." Niall groaned, then peeked up at Liam, who just rolled another gutter, and snorted, before dropping his head back down. "Besides, he looks a bit... _preoccupied_."

No matter how much he wanted to deny it, Niall knew Josh was _right_. He knew bloody well that he couldn't take his eyes off of Liam, not once since Liam has stepped foot in the bowling alley. Liam's overly attractive, and very _familiar_ , face was the only thing that employee could even register, even _think_ about. He couldn't help it, Liam was just so beautiful, the way he got all flustered every time he got a gutter ball, his nose scrunching up adorably and his lips dropping into a pout. The employee also got a kick out of how bad Liam actually was at bowling, because come _on_ , how can somebody suck _that_ much?

Of course, he would use the fact that Liam couldn't bowl for his life as an excuse as to why he had noticed him in the first place. But both him and Josh knew that was a lie.

Liam goes to uni with the both of them, Niall actually having a couple of classes with him, but has never mustered up the courage to actually _talk_ to him. So when he and Josh heard Liam curse loudly, Niall's head shot up from his arms, just in time to see Liam throw his hands up in anger, and stomp over to the nearest seat, chuckling to himself as he saw Liam glaring at the pins ahead of him.

"Hey, snap out of it." Josh smacked Niall up top the head, causing Niall to glare at him, finally looking away from Liam. "Now's your chance, you better take it."

"W-What?" Niall stuttered, then shook his head vigorously. "No. No no no _no_ , Josh, I can't-"

"If you don't go talk to him, I _will_."

Niall and Josh glared at each other then, none of them saying a word, just _glaring_. That is, until Niall gave in, groaning as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Fine, _fine_ , you irritating lil _bastard_ -"

"There you go Nialler!" Josh cheered, clapping him on the back, and Niall just sighed. Niall, though nervous as hell, thanked his lucky stars that his boss had gone home early, and that his shift was almost over, because he knew Josh would be able to cover for him.

"You'll be fine, just calm down, and be yourself." Josh encouraged, smiling warmly at him as he walked past, and exited from behind the counter. "Just be the confident, outgoing Niall we all know and love, and he'll surely love you too."

"Yeah. Okay. Alright, I got this." Niall nodded, talking as if he was almost trying to convince himself. "I can do this. Thanks mate."

 

 

***********

 

 

Liam sighed as he stood, after about a good five minutes of pouting, and decided to give it one more go. He had paid for the full game, and had only played about to three turns of the ten, so he figured, he might as well finish. Besides, the lads would be there soon anyway.

He got up and grabbed the bowling ball, placing his fingers in the appropriate holes, and took a step forward, about to launch the ball down the lane. It was then that he felt a soft, warm hand grab his arm, gently refraining him from moving, followed by another hand placed on his lower back.

"If you bowl it that way, you're going to get another gutter, mate." An _achingly_ familiar voice said, and Liam froze, straightening up abruptly because he _knew_ that voice, and the distinct Irish accent within it. Liam gulped, praying that it wasn't _him_ , as he slowly turned around to see who had approached him.

Liam's breath hitched as he came face to face with the _attractive_ , shorter blonde. The lad was much closer than Liam had originally anticipated, so when he found himself nose to nose with the lad, he gasped.

As he spoke, he couldn't tear his eyes away from the deep blue ones that held him in his place, that stopped him from shying away from his touch and running away.

"N-Niall?" he stuttered. "Niall _Horan_? What are you, um. What are you doing here?"

Niall smirked, raising an eyebrow as he leaned back so that there was some space between the two, but didn't remove his hands from him. "You know my name?"

"Erm, yeah?" Liam cleared his throat awkwardly, wanting to mentally choke himself because now he just sounds plain creepy, because sure they have classes together, but that doesn't mean Niall actually notices him. "We, uh. We have some uni classes together, right?" He questioned, almost as if to try to remind Niall of this, so Liam doesn't feel so embarrassed.

Liam didn't move as Niall removed his hands from him, and took the bowling ball from his hand, and held it in his own.

"Yeah, I am. Just wasn't sure if you actually recognized me, Liam." Niall shrugged, and Liam tried not to smile at the fact that Niall actually knew his name. "And I actually kinda work here." Niall pointed down to his uniform, and Liam allowed his eyes to roam Niall's figure, and if his eyes lingered a little longer than necessary, no one said anything.

"R-Right. Probably should've known that." Liam laughed awkwardly, while Niall just chuckled and nudged him with his shoulder.

"So! I noticed that you really suck at bowling." Niall began rather bluntly, and Liam tried and failed to fight the blush from his cheeks, because of _course_ Niall, of all people, had to see him make a bloody twat of himself. "So I figured I'd come over and end your suffering. Maybe me teaching you how to bowl will do you good."

"There's really no point anymore." Liam sighed, beginning to pout for the hundredth time that day, his gaze falling to the floor. "I'm just going to try to quit the team anyway."

That took Niall by surprise, peaking his interest. "A team? Like... a _bowling_ team?" His eyebrows raised in disbelief.

Liam nodded, and looked back up at Niall, only to find amusement playing across his features, but fondness in his eyes.

"My best mates, they, erm. Put together a team, and they asked me to join. So, I figured, y'know. Why not?"

"Liam, you're the only person I know who would join a bloody bowling team and be absolute rubbish at bowling." Niall laughed, wrapping his free arm around Liam's waist, and pulling him close. He leaned in, so that his lips were brushing Liam's ear as he continued.

"You really _do_ need my help then, hmm?" he breathed, and Liam's breath hitched yet again, his face burning from chin to hairline. Liam's heart began to thump unevenly in his chest, because Liam was physically unable to clam himself down with Niall so close.

See, Liam's had quite the crush on Niall since he first laid eyes on him. Liam was just too shy to ever act upon them, even though he did have a chance because he knew Niall was gay. But Liam knew Niall would never go for him, hell, Niall probably wouldn't even spare him a glance.

So to say Liam was really confused that Niall was even talking to him, touching him, would be a huge understatement.

Liam, too lost in his own thoughts, and still in a little bit of shock, didn't even realize that Niall had removed his arm from his waist to adjust the ball in his own hands, before telling Liam to take the ball. He unconsciously held out his hands, and didn't even notice when Niall went to place the bowling ball in his hand. It was a damn good thing Niall didn't let go right away, too, because the ball would have fallen right through his hands and right onto Liam's foot.

Liam just stood there, unresponsive, eyes slightly glazed over as he still tried to get a grip on reality, and to believe that this was really happening right now. That is, until he felt a pinch at his bum. He yelped, jumping slightly, his eyes shooting over to look at Niall, only to find Niall smiling at him with a shit-eating grin.

"Did you just..." Liam trailed off, voice shaking slightly, but Niall only laughed, and replied nonchalantly and so calmly, that Liam was so confused.

"Sure did. You zoned out for a bit there." He beamed at Liam, and wrapped his arm around Liam's waist again, before guiding him back towards the bowling lane.

"So," Niall began, moving away from Liam and positioning himself in the lane, back to Liam, but looking at him over his shoulder. Liam couldn't help but miss Niall's touch, and tried not to let the disappoint touch his eyes.

If Niall noticed, he didn't acknowledge it. "I think your biggest problem when you bowl is the arm you bowl with, and maybe your stance just a tad. You see, when you bowl, you kinda just throw it down the lane, with no control, no thought, without really paying attention to what you're doing-"

And that's when Liam zoned out, unable to focus on the words coming out of Niall's lips, rather focusing on Niall's lips themselves. He couldn't help but focus on how plump and pink they were and the way they moved when Niall spoke. He soon found his eyes roaming Niall's body as he began to demonstrate the way Liam was bowling, and the way he _should_ be bowling. Liam tried to pay attention, he really,  _really_ did, but he couldn't help it, couldn't help but admire the way Niall's muscles flexed and moved.

And he may have also been a _tad_ caught up on the fact that Niall had been watching him, watching him fail over and over again, but also watching him long enough to see and be able to decipher what he was doing wrong.

Liam's eyes landed on Niall's fit little bum as he bent over slightly to roll the bowling ball down the lane, earning him a strike. Niall cheered, before beaming at Liam over his shoulder, eyes lit up with joy and pride from the good demonstration he has given. Niall just looked so bloody beautiful, that he didn't even attempt to stop himself as he walked over to Niall, and wrapped his arms around his waist from behind.

Liam ignored the way Niall froze as Liam pulled him close, so that Niall's back was pressed against Liam's chest. Liam rested his chin on Niall's shoulder, and looked at him, just as Niall turned his head and looked at Liam. They stared into each other's eyes unwaveringly, and Niall's cheeks flushed, surprised by the sudden confidence in Liam.

"That was amazing, love." Liam breathed, a smile forming on his lips. Now if you asked Liam where all this confidence came from all of a sudden, he wouldn't know. Because the next thing he knew, he was leaning in, and placing a soft, lingering kiss to Niall's neck, and Niall immediately gasped, biting his lip harshly because Liam/s lips were just warm and- _what_. Liam began to rub circles with his thumbs on Niall's waist as he pressed more slow kisses to Niall's neck. Niall allowed his eyes to flutter shut as he leaned his head back to rest on Liam, also allowing Liam more room to explore his neck. Liam smirked as he ran his tongue from Niall's collarbone, all the way up to his jawline. Niall couldn't fight back the tiny moan that escaped his lips, which he didn't even care escaped.

Liam loved it, loved the sound Niall made and loved that he didn't care, because he wanted to hear it again. He turned Niall around in his arms, so that their chests were now pressed together, as he tightened his grip on him, and Niall placed hands on Liam's chest. Liam began to place open mouthed kisses along the side of Niall's neck, but this time with purpose.

Niall ended up wrapping his arms around Liam's neck tightly, holding him close, as if to trap him there, wanting Liam as close to him as possible. It wasn't until Liam heard Niall take gasp sharply, that Liam stopped, and grinned. Niall whined when he did, and Liam chuckled, and began to nibble and suck on Niall's soft spot, making Niall bite his lip hard, tightening his hold on Liam even more. Niall felt a tad overwhelmed because of the drastic change in Liam's attitude, and in the direction his little "bowling lesson", had taken.

Liam knew Niall was hodling back, so he bit down hard, causing a loud gasp to erupt from Niall, that morphed into a moan. Liam continued to nibble and suck and bite, causing small, but audible, whimpers to escape Niall's lips.

Liam pulled back slightly, and examined the love bite that was now very visible on Niall's neck. He ran his tongue over the bruise, then placed a soft, chaste kiss to it, causing Niall to shudder, and sigh loudly.

When Liam pulled back, Niall looked up at him with shining eyes, his face flushed scarlet, pupils blown., but still gnawing at his lip to keep the smile off his face. Liam beamed down at Niall, blushing himself, not entirely sure of what had gotten over him.

They continued to stare at each other for a moment, both of their faces flushed red, equally as embarrassed and shocked at what had just happened.

It was after a couple of moments that Niall spoke, clearing his throat as he broke the silence. "W-Why don't you, uh, take a go at it? At... bowling?" Niall breathed, nodding his head towards the bowling lane.

Liam's face turned a darker shade of red, as he bit his lip in embarrassment. "Right. Yeah, I will...if you can please explain it again, that is. I was kind of.... _distracted_?"

Niall barked out a surprised laugh, and Liam even giggled a little himself. "I'm _that_ sexy, huh?" Liam rolled his eyes playfully, but otherwise didn't answer.

Niall took that as a _yes_.

"Let me show you again, love." Liam blushed at the nickname, and Niall giggled. "But this time, _pay_ _attention_."

And Liam did. As soon as Niall untangled himself from Liam's arms, he went and grabbed a new bowling ball, and Liam paid attention to very word, every little detail that came out of Niall's mouth. When it was finally Liam's turn to bowl, he felt oddly determined, wanting to impress Niall and also wanting to at least not get a gutter in front of him. And for once, Liam focused on what he was doing, and followed every little instruction that Niall had given him, and Liam. Liam got a strike, his very first strike.

Liam got a bloody _strike_.

"Oh shit." Liam began to jump up and down excitedly, not caring how idiotic he must've looked. "Holy _shit_ , I got a _strike_! I got a _fucking_ strike! Oh my god- hell _yeah_!" he cheered, turning to face Niall with the biggest smile Niall has ever seen, and it was so _beautiful_ that Niall was pretty sure it wasn't fair.

"I knew you could do it, Li!" Niall cheered along, laughing enthusiastically and feeling slightly proud that he was able to help Liam be so happy.

Liam didn't know what he was thinking when he did this, but frankly he didn't care all that much either. He ran over to Niall, throwing himself at him, wrapping his arms around him and smashing their lips together. Niall froze, for a moment, but it didn't take long for him to respond, kissing Liam back earnestly. Their lips moved together almost roughly, as Liam clutched onto Niall's waist and Niall had grabbed Liam's collar, pulling him even closer as they kissed, and just as they were really getting into it-

"Well, well, _well_ , look what we have here." a deep, husky voice chuckled, and of course whoever it was _had_ to interrupt now.

Liam and Niall jumped apart, only to come face to face with three strikingly familiar lads.

"Harry?" Niall asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Louis?" Liam cleared his throat awkwardly, glaring at Louis as Louis wiggled his eyebrows at him.

"Zayn? Why are you lads here?" Niall asked, face still flushed, but _significantly_ less embarrassed than Liam.

"We're Liam's teammates," Louis began, a smirk on his face. " _And_ , best mates." Niall and Liam looked at each other, confused.

"Wait, you know them?" Liam asked, confused, because what the _fuck_ is going on right now?

"Yeah, they're my best mates." Niall nodded.

"Mine too." Liam at the lads then. "What's goin' on?"

The three lads just laughed.

"Well, we didn't expect it to go _this_ way, that's for sure." Zayn chuckled, shrugging as Niall narrowed his eyes at him.

"Expect what to go _what_ way?" Niall demanded, completely confused. "Why didn't you ever tell me you were best mates with _Liam_?"

"It's a long story." Harry sighed, running a hand through his hair, but still holding a smug smirk on his lips.

"We have time." Liam huffed, eyes narrowed, as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Wait, hold on for just a moment. Is that a _hickey_ , Niall?" Louis smirked, raising an eyebrow, and Harry and Zayn snickered as Niall's eyes widened and smacked a hand over it.

"N-No..." he trailed off, his and Liam's faces now matching bright red.

"We _definitely_ didn't expect thist to happen, at least not yet." Louis laughed, as he began to explain. "We all knew that you two fancied each other-" Liam and Niall both glanced at each other in shock, then quickly looked away in embarrassment, because of  _course_ , leave it to Louis to put you on the spot like that. "- but instead of introducing you two to each other -which we shouldn't have to do considering you two have classes together but _whatever-_  we decided to have a little... _fun_ with it."

Liam narrowed his eyes at his best mates, while Niall just raised an eyebrow at them questioningly. "What do you mean, a 'little fun'"? Liam demanded, and Harry rolled his eyes.

"Well, I knew that Niall worked here," Harry continued for Louis. "So I came up with the idea to start up a fake bowling team, to try to get you two to meet officially and chat and all that. The lads loved the idea because we all know bloody well that you're horrid at bowling Li. Figured it would be a good laugh, but it was killing two birds with one stone, because we were going to get you two to talk here." All the lads laughed, even Niall, when Liam flipped them off.

"So, this whole team thing was fake?" Liam huffed, jaw clenched.

"Pretty much." Zayn nodded, laughing to himself. "But we were just trying to get the both of you to grow a pair and talk to each other, is all. But apparently, we missed out on the fun."

"You guys...you guys _suck_." Liam growled. "Do you know how hard I worked to be somewhat _decent_ at bowling? I've been here for bloody ever getting _gutter_ after _gutter_ -"

"Which is why I came over and helped him." Niall smiled, interrupting Liam mid rant, and walking over to Liam and intertwining their fingers. "Which is _also_ how I got this-" he paused, pointing to his love bite. "And how I got to snog the lad I fancy. So I'll say thank you, for the _both_ of us."

"See, I always knew I liked him better than you, Liam." Louis smirked, and Liam snorted as the other lads snickered to themselves.

"Doesn't matter. Wasn't like you were ever my favorite, anyway." Liam retorted, his eyes glinting with mischief.

" _Ouch_." Louis said sarcastically, before dramatically clutching at his heart and leaning onto Zayn. "Oh, Zayn, my _heart._ Liam's so mean to me, I'm not sure I can handle this _rejection_ -"

"Shut up, Lou. You're such a prick." Zayn laughed, shoving him off as Louis began to cackle to himself, while Harry just rolled his eyes fondly.

Niall smiled at them, snickering a bit to himself as well, before turning to Liam, looking up at him with wide, innocent eyes. "I've fancied you for a long time Li....and I've wanted to talk to you, but I-"

Liam was too excited, too impatient, to even let him finish. He cupped Niall's face in one hands, and put his other behind Niall's neck before he leaned down and pressed their lips together, unable to stop himself once he heard Niall admit his feelings for him. They melted into each other as their tongues met, Niall's hands roaming Liam's chest as they kissed, sweet yet lustfully at the same time.

"Oi, keep it PG lads." Harry teased, as him and the lads began to fake gag, and Niall and Liam broke apart, panting, both of them smiling with slightly swollen lips. They rested their foreheads together, letting their eyes fall shut  as Liam trailed his hand down the back of Niall's neck, all the way down his back to squeeze Liam's bum. NIall squeaked, causing him and Liam both to giggle cutely.

"I fancy you too, Ni." Liam breathed, rubbing their noses together lovingly.

A groan erupted from the lads and Liam and Niall turned to glare at them, but not moving apart at all.

"Okay, maybe getting hem together wasn't such a good idea after all." Zayn groaned, nudging both Louis and Harry.

Niall stuck his tongue out at them, and Liam rolled his eyes as he wrapped an arm around Niall when they both turned to face the lads, pulling him impossibly close.

"So Zayn." Liam began, his lips pulling into a mischievous smirk. Zayn looked at him with an eyebrow raised, indicating for him to continue. "Guess we gotta set up Lou and Haz next, eh?"

Zayn smirked, wrapping an arm around Louis, whose eyes had gone wide, his face beet red, and Harry, whose face was also flushed, but he instead was glaring at Liam. Niall giggled, hiding his face in Liam's chest, before whispering that Louis was trying to bite back a smile (which he totally was).

Louis groaned, burrowing his face into his hands. "Oh _god_."

 

_**-Le Fin-** _

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and subscribe and comment!
> 
> I know it was god awful but pleaseeeeeee! xx
> 
> Sorry to the person who had commented before! I deleted it before I could respond!
> 
> Kudos kudos comment comment yeah! xx


End file.
